A Little Christmas
by butterflydreaming
Summary: Nadeshiko runs into Sonomi while out shopping.  pre-canon  FujitakaxNadeshiko


For the Tsukimineshrine Community on Livejournal, 12 Prompts of Christmas

**A Little Christmas**

The young couple with the little boy stood at the mall entrance and took in the daunting scene.

The shopping mall had four levels surrounding a center court, and everywhere teemed with people. "Are you ready?" asked Fujitaka.

"Oh, my," gasped Nadeshiko, but she was smiling with delight. "Where do we start?"

Touya, age seven, kept his excitement contained, although he still buzzed in place. Within minutes he had identified where a toy store must be, because shoppers leaving that area more often carried bags with the store's logo than those entering that direction. "Let's go this way," he suggested, taking his mother's hand. They entered the sea of people.

Clusters of shoppers broke against them like waves. It was sometimes difficult to stay together. The inevitable bumps happened when they crossed the entrance of a crowded shop where the currents of entering, leaving, and passing made confusion. Nadeshiko yelped from a sudden collision with another woman just when they were in sight of the toy store.

"Sonomi?" Nadeshiko squeaked.

To everyone's surprise, even the woman's, Nadeshiko had bumped into her cousin. Sonomi made the realization with her face going even more pale beneath her perfect makeup. Nadeshiko's wealthy family had disowned Nadeshiko for marrying Fujitaka; Sonomi and Nadeshiko had not been in contact in years.

This jolting contact pulled Touya's hand out of his mother's. Sonomi didn't look at the boy at all and barely glanced at Fujitaka. Her eyes, grown large, were all for her beloved, estranged cousin.

The crowd currents pushed to separate the knot of five. Nadeshiko felt the touch of Fujitaka's hand on her arm, a reassurance, and when she turned toward him they exchanged a communicating look. "I will be in the store with Touya," he said, loud enough only for his wife to hear. Nadeshiko nodded and watched her family slip away until she could not see them anymore.

"Cousin, what are you doing here?" the ladies asked at the same time. Nadeshiko laughed. Sonomi stared in continuing shock.

Nadeshiko gave her cousin a spontaneous hug, which she received stiffly, at first. "We're doing some Christmas shopping," Nadeshiko replied. "Mostly window shopping," she admitted. "Touya is so good; he rarely asks for anything."

"I'm here," stuttered Sonomi, "I - this store carries Daidouji Toys, of course," she explained. "There were some difficulties with the animatronics display, and I decided to come down myself because my staff are worked to the bone this time of year. The displays are from a new manufacturing plant, so I wanted to oversee them in the field myself anyway."

"That's wonderful."

"Can we get some tea?" blurted Sonomi. She saw Nadeshiko turn and peer into the toy store. "There is a cafe just across the way and up, and," she made a brusque gesture, and a member of her personal security team appeared at her side, "Genevieve will let... them know where we are." She nodded to Genevieve, who zipped away as smoothly as she had appeared. Sonomi had avoided saying "husband," "child," or "family" without too great of a pause.

Nadeshiko agreed and followed her cousin closely on the winding path to the cafe. She notice how, as ever, Sonomi did not have to push her way through. Other people took an unspoken cue to get out of her way. She was thinner than since Nadeshiko had last seen her. Her hair was still cut in a style fashionable and sharp. She wore a suit in an understated dusky lilac that was both assertive and feminine. Her nails were perfect. Her high-heeled, alligator skin shoes gave her several extra inches of stature.

"It's always a wonder to me that you can walk in shoes like that," sighed Nadeshiko. "I wobble. Not that I would even try to wear them now, with the way my feet are swollen." Their path ended at a boutique cafe where English-style tea was being served in china cups at white linen covered tables.

Sonomi looked aghast. "What?" She nearly barked at the host for a table. They were quickly seated.

Nadeshiko, taken aback by the whirlwind of service, said nothing but assurances of well being until Sonomi stopped fussing over her and finally took her chair. Sonomi ordered red tea and a selection of tea cakes with impatience.

"I'm fine," Nadeshiko repeated. "It was the same with Touya. I'm five months along and hardly show at all, but there are changes, of course," she said, placing a hand lovingly over her middle, where her unborn daughter grew.

"Of course," echoed Sonomi with weak dismay. "Oh, Nadeshiko."

When the tea and cookies arrived, Nadeshiko found herself suddenly ravenous and took to them an enthusiasm that precluded substantial conversation. They exchanged short updates about their lives over Nadeshiko's sips and Sonomi's dim smile. Once the plates emptied, Genevieve reappeared and announced that father and son were leaving the toy store.

Sonomi lamented, once her security guard left, "I wish we had more time."

"Sonomi, you're always welcome to visit us," offered Nadeshiko. "We could have a little Christmas together."

"When we were girls it was easy to sneak away," said Sonomi. "We aren't little girls anymore, Nadeshiko. It's more than just you and me, together, like we used to be." She rose, and helped her cousin out of the chair, and they began to part ways again.

It was as they were leaving that Nadeshiko noticed the greenery hanging above the cafe's doorway. "Look, Sonomi. Mistletoe. Remember?" Pointing upward, she darted in and sneaked a kiss onto her cousin's cheek.

Sonomi startled. She looked away, but they were still close enough that Nadeshiko heard Sonomi's whisper. "I'm expecting, too," she lied.

"That's wonderful," beamed Nadeshiko. "I hope I can meet your husband soon. Our children could play together."

"I miss you so very much, Nadeshiko," said Sonomi. She was about to say more but chose to make a quick escape before having to greet Fujitaka and Touya, who were walking up then.

Nadeshiko covered her disappointment with a smile shared with Fujitaka. He would understand that she had tried, again. Later, he would hold her when she cried a little. He wouldn't say anything against Sonomi or the family that preferred to lose a daughter than gain a son and grandchildren. He didn't take their rejection personally, or if he did, he took it with grace. "Look, Fujitaka," she said. "Mistletoe."

"Sweet Nadeshiko," answered Fujitaka, "that's a holly garland." He kissed her anyway. 

. . .

(Merry Christmas! ~ butterflydreaming)


End file.
